NUESTRA HISTORIA DE DOS
by Verito-Makimashi
Summary: Misao, una rebelde princesa que después de cinco años se reencuentra con el hombre al que siempre había amado, pero no contaba con los planes que su terco padre tenía planeados para ella y su futuro.Aoshi/Misao, un amor prohibido.


**NUESTRA HISTORIA DE DOS**

"**La fiesta "**

****Entreabrió los ojos, para a los pocos segundos cubrirlos con su pequeña mano, evitando que el sol le cegara la vista. Una vez acostumbrada se quitó las colchas de encima y salió de la cama con dirección al baño que se encontraba en el mismo cuarto.

No se tomó la molestia de llamar a las sirvientas, no siempre iba a depender de ellas y estaba segura que no moriría al intentar prepararse un baño. No pudo evitar pensar que si su padre estuviera allí ya le hubiera hecho una reprimenda, algo como: "para eso están las sirvientas" o "sabes muy bien que no debes utilizar tus manos para semejantes tareas, debes conservarte limpia, linda y sedosa para tu futuro esposo".

-Idiota- masculló. Se suponía que las princesas no deberían usar JAMÁS semejante vocabulario, pero ella era algo "especial" como su hermano solía decir- ¿Qué cree? ¿Que soy un vestido?- abrió la pileta, comenzando así a llenar la enorme bañera.

-¿Para qué más utilizaría mis manos?- al ver que la bañera llena comenzó a echar dentro de esta unos productos que siempre veía, echaba Kaoru las veces que le había preparado el baño- OH, pero claro, las clases esas de protocolo, de modales, o como se llamen- se comenzó a quitar el camisón de dormir que traía puesto- Como si no tuviera ya suficiente con esos ridículos y exageradamente largos vestidos que me obligan a ponerme- se metió en la bañera.

-A veces desearía ser Kenshin y poder hacer todo lo que se me plazca- dijo soñadoramente- sobre todo evitar las absurdas conversaciones de esos estúpidos que se creen el universo- frunció el ceño- todos son unos idiotas.

Escuchó tres leves golpes en la puerta, no tenía que dar permiso, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Tras unos cuantos segundos sin respuesta la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista de la princesa una jovencita un poco mayor que ella misma, de pelo azabache y ojos azul zafiro. Vestía ropa muy humilde y muy sencilla, se podía notar claramente que la muchacha era una de las sirvientas de aquel inmenso castillo.

-Bueno días, Misao- cierto que ella era una sirvienta, pero desde muy niña había tenido una estrecha relación con la princesa. Era su mejor amiga, se confiaban todo y eran casi inseparables.

-Buenos días, Kaoru.

-Te preparaste el baño tú sola- ¡claro que lo había hecho!...Misao nunca seguía la órdenes de su padre- no debiste hacerlo- le reprendió.

-¿Tú también?- la miró con el ceño fruncido- para eso tengo manos Kaoru, ya no me molestes.

Kaoru comenzó a reír levemente, su amiga se estaba comportando como otra de las tantas princesas de los reinos vecinos, una niña caprichosa. Pero ella sabía muy bien como levantarle el ánimo.

-Adivina quién acaba de llegar de un largo viaje- soltó con misterio, Misao la miró a los ojos al momento que en su fina cara se formaba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Kenshin!- gritó, poniéndose de pié, estando aún desnuda. Kaoru se comenzó a poner algo roja, cierto que ella tenía lo mismo, pero en cierta forma le perturbaba ver desnuda a su mejor amiga. Misao se dio cuenta de su desnudez e inmediatamente cogió una toalla y se cubrió por completo- Lo siento, la emoción- rió nerviosamente.

Luego de secarse y que Kaoru le ayudara ponerse ese incómodo vestido, bajaron al establo a darle la bienvenida al recién llegado. En la trayectoria pudieron ver que en el jardín delantero del castillo estaban decorando y preparando pequeñas tiendas, como si fuera a haber una feria o una celebración.

Cuando llegaron al establo divisaron un hermoso caballo color negro brilloso, lo que indicaba que el príncipe había llegado de su largo viaje a Inglaterra.

-¿En donde estará?

-¿Buscas a alguien?- respondió una voz grave y muy varonil que llenó de felicidad a la princesa e hizo que las mejillas de Kaoru se tornaran levemente rojas. El apuesto príncipe se acercó a la jovencita de ojos verdes y depositó un leve beso en la mejilla de esta y la abrazó casi levantándola por los aires, luego clavó su vista en la otra que la acompañaba, la hermosa Kaoru, como solía decir él. Se acercó a la avergonzada jovencita, tomó la mano de esta y depositó un lento beso, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

La princesa les miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Encantado de volver a verte, Kaoru- Kenshin la miraba intensamente a los ojos. Clavaba sus dorados en los zafiros de ella, como si quisiera decirle algo más.

-Igual...ig...igualmente...Ke...Kenshin- no pudo evitar el tartamudeo, para ella era inevitable y más aún cuando el príncipe se comportaba de esa forma tan "amable". Y aún tomando en cuenta que ella era una sirvienta y él, el príncipe.

Tras saludar a Kenshin y luego hacer una leve reverencia de despedida, Kaoru desapareció del lugar tan rápido como había llegado. Al verla alejarse de esa forma, Kenshin no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios, siempre que se veían era igual.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Ella no lo aceptaría.

-No entiendo.

-Tú mejor que nadie conoces a Kaoru- se dio la vuelta y encaró a su pequeña hermana- ella es muy justa y leal a su reino, no aceptaría establecer una relación conmigo, sabe como es papá y lo que puede llegar a hacer.

-Papá no importa- dijo ella levantando la vista hacia su alto hermano- si yo estuviera en la misma situación me escaparía del castillo- finalizó soñadoramente.

Kenshin dejó escapar otra sonrisa de sus labios, pero esta vez era una sonrisa de resignación, Misao lo pudo notar.

-Soñar no cuesta nada, preciosa- le acarició la mejilla y luego le dio un leve golpecito en la punta de su nariz respingona con uno de sus dedos- las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensas.

-No con la clase de padre que tenemos- respondió molesta y frunciendo levemente el ceño Misao.

-Hablas de él como si no fuera tu padre.

-A veces eso es lo que desearía- ella miró el techo, como si intentara descifrar algo- algún día desapareceré de aquí y me libraré de todo esto. No me interesa dejar las innumerables riquezas atrás, simplemente quiero ser dueña de mi vida, hacer algo por mí, tomar decisiones.

-Ya te lo dije, soñar no cuesta nada.

-¿Sabes que es lo que están haciendo en el jardín principal?- preguntó la princesa, cambiando de conversación.

-¿Papá no te lo dijo?- ella pudo notar claramente que lo que su hermano le iba decir no sería nada bueno.

-¿Qué cosa?

Pudo ver como su hermano resoplaba, resignado a decirle la "desagradable noticia".

-Es...un baile a la intemperie...- su pequeña hermana levantaba una ceja, mostrando así claramente la incredulidad.

-Eso puedo verlo- frunció el ceño- ¿Con qué motivo?- preguntó.

Kenshin vaciló antes de responder, si su padre no se lo había dicho era porque seguro había pensado muy bien en las consecuencias. Su hermanita era una princesa "especial" y si le decía el motivo del baile, lo más seguro era que se escapara del castillo o hiciera quedar en ridículo a su padre.

-Es...un baile para encontrar al prometido de la princesa- la miró atentamente, no quería perder detalle de su reacción.

Misao abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Un baile para encontrar al prometido de la princesa? ¿Acaso su padre estaba loco? Salió del establo caminando lo más rápido que el vestido y los tacones le

dejaban, con rumbo decidido: el salón de reuniones de su padre.

Iba caminando tan rápido por los pasillos del enorme castillo que de vez en cuando atropellaba a las tantas sirvientas que se encontraban cerca. ¿En qué estaba pensando su padre? Ella solo tenía veinte años, tenían mucho más por conocer y explorar, no estaba dispuesta a entregarse así a un desconocido egocéntrico que se creía el rey del mundo.

Lo que más le molestaba de la estadía con "ese señor" era que siempre tenía que ser la última en enterarse, nunca le decía nada, nunca tomaba su palabra con algo de importancia…como si ella no existiera, como si fuera una muñeca que lucir frente a los conocidos...

Estaba parada frente a las dos enormes puertas del salón, dispuesta a entrar y reclamarle a su padre el querer casarla. Empujó las dos puertas al mismo tiempo y ahí lo vio, tan tranquilo, tan serio, tan... normal, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Caminó hacia el hombre, que más que eso, parecía ser una estatua con el ceño fruncido y apariencia sombría. En el momento que él la miró supo ver en su mirada la decisión. Pero eso no la hizo desistir, ella era muy terca. Al fin y al cabo: "De tal palo, tal astilla".

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- Misao alzo la voz, casi en un grito, desesperada.

-Es lo mejor para ti- sus ojos ámbar la miraban de forma fría y seria, ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Sólo tengo veinte años, yo...

-Ya deberías estar casada y yo con nietos- le interrumpió, haciendo que las mejillas de la princesa se tornaran de un color carmesí intenso.

-No participaré en ese baile- era su decisión y él la tendría que aceptar.

-Lo harás.

-No estés tan seguro- en su cara de niña se dibujó una sonrisa maligna- _"no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer", "estoy totalmente_ _segura", "esta vez es mi turno de ganar"-_ pensó. Lo miró altaneramente y desapareció de su presencia. Como odiaba a ese hombre.

¡Cómo lo odiaba!

Eran exactamente las siete de la noche y ella se encontraba en medio del inmenso jardín principal, con un vestido que no la dejaba caminar de lo largo que era y escuchando el absurdo discurso que uno de esos tantos pretendientes.

Odiaba a su padre por haber nacido rey, lo odiaba por obligarle a tomar clases de protocolo y lo odiaba aún más por nunca tomar en cuenta sus decisiones. ¡Hasta él decidía lo que ella tenía que vestir! Y la corona ¿Para qué tenía que ponerse esa molesta corona?, al menos le dejaban peinarse como deseaba.

Se fijó bien en el príncipe que tenían en frete. Era muy apuesto, eso no lo negaba, pero ella preferiría casarse con un plebeyo que con hombres tan autosuficientes, incapaces de amar a alguien más aparte de sí mismos.

Aprovechando lo distraído que estaba el jovencito, se alejó del lugar lo más lejos que pudo, al jardín trasero. No había nadie en ese lugar, excepto unos cuantos animales inofensivos.

Escuchó un extraño ruido a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba, agudizó más su oído y pudo notar que el extraño ruido se debía a pisadas, no sabían con exactitud si eran humanas o de algún animal. Sus dudas fueron saciadas al sentir una mano grande sobre su cintura, otra sobre su boca y unos labios que se posaron en su níveo cuello. Abrió grandemente los ojos cuando sintió que esa boca comenzaba a besarle y saborearle el cuello, le dio un codazo a hombre que se encontraba sujetándola y cuando se dio la vuelta no vio a nadie, se encontraba totalmente sola, eso la asustó. Recogió el largo vestido y se fue rumbo a su cuarto, estaba muy asustada.

Al llegar al amplio dormitorio no pudo hacer más que pensar en lo anteriormente ocurrido ¿Quién había sido aquel que la había besado de esa forma? ¿Sería alguno de los invitados?, no podía encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas y si no quería permanecer encerrada quizá por meses en su habitación, no debía abrir la boca.

Dirigió sus pasos al balcón, la brisa de verano chocaba contra sus mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera. Desde allí arriba podía ver las luces, la fiesta y los vestidos de algunas reinas y duquesas que se habían presentado con sus hijos en el baile. Desvió la vista hacia el centro del jardín y lo vio, lo vio hacerse un camino entre la multitud, para así poder pasar y un susurro escapó de sus carnosos y rosados labios...

-Es él…

De pronto todo el miedo que anteriormente la dominaba desapareció ¿En realidad era él? Desde esa altura no podía distinguir muy bien a las personas, pero aún así, recordaba su rostro, lo recordaba a él.

Tenía que hablar con él, saludarle, volverle a ver. Y solo una cosa podía hacer, no le importaba ser la vergüenza de la noche, solo le importaba él.

-¡Hola!- todas la miradas fueron dirigidas hacia el balcón en donde se encontraba la princesa, nadie pudo ignorar el fuerte grito de esta.

-¡Ey, tú! - apuntó hacia él, hacia aquel apuesto caballero. Él se apuntó a si mismo, para confirmar si la llamada iba dirigida hacia él y ella asintió.

Muchos estaban disgustados con el comportamiento de la princesa, nadie querría a una esposa así para sus hijos. Sin duda un punto a favor para Misao, ya que así se libraba de muchos de ellos y un punto en contra para su padre, que afortunadamente en eso momento no se encontraba en la fiesta.

Misao volvió a dirigir su mirada a donde él se encontraba, pero no lo vio, él se había ido. Suspiró resignada ¿Quién haría caso a un llamado así? Quizá no era él y ella se había confundido. Pero estaba segura, recordaba a la perfección ese hermoso rostro y aunque no pudo verlos, jamás olvidaría esos hermosos ojos.

Resignada, volvió a entrar en su alcoba. Ya no le importaba la fiesta, ni las duquesas, ni los tantos pretendientes y mucho menos la reprimenda que su padre le iba a dar. Se tiró en la cama como si hubiese traído el más pesado de los cargamentos encima, a los pocos minutos el sueño ya le vencía, más el ruido de la gran puerta de su habitación al abrirse le hizo volver al mundo real.

Pudo ver como hipnotizada la silueta grande y atlética del joven que entraba por la puerta, sin duda el más guapo príncipe que había visto en su vida. Él le dedicó una de sus seductoras sonrisas, ¿cómo olvidarlo? A pesar de haber pasado años separados, esa sonrisa nunca la olvidaría y mucho menos esos ojos tan expresivos, siempre con un extraño brillo de diversión en ellos.

-¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó el apuesto príncipe, ella lo miró por unos segundos más, como inspeccionándolo y él volvió a sonreír, complacido de ser "víctima" de tan intensa mirada.

Misao se levantó de la cama tan rápido como, al ver los brazos abiertos del joven, lo abrazó. Él le respondió encerrándola con su cuerpo, que resultaba bastante grande en comparación con el de la joven princesa.

-Claro que te extrañé...- dijo Misao apartando la cabeza del pecho del alto joven- ¡Pero cómo has cambiado!- soltó en un pequeño grito, haciendo que el príncipe sonriera de lado, tan provocador como siempre.

-Tu también has cambiado...bastante- le habló él apartándola de su cuerpo- solo mírate- la cogió de la mano e hizo que ella diera una vuelta- Estás diferente...hermosa- corrigió, haciendo que las pequeñas mejillas de Misao tomaran un color de intenso carmesí.

-No digas eso, me avergüenzas- le respondió la princesa golpeando levemente el pecho del joven.

-Es la verdad- soltó con desgana el príncipe, al momento que se separaba de ella otra vez y se sentaba en la cama. Le hizo una seña a Misao para que esta se sentara en su regazo.

-Eso no es apropiado- ella levantó la barbilla, como una damisela pudorosa.

-¿Y desde cuando tú sigues las órdenes?- dijo de forma burlona el príncipe- No me digas que ahora le haces caso a tu padre.

-¡Pero de que hablas!...yo siempre he sido obediente- le respondió Misao con una sonrisa divertida adornando su hermoso rostro de porcelana.

-Claro, y yo no nunca le he dado un puñetazo a duque Amacuza...- habló el joven sarcásticamente, al mismo tiempo que hacía raras muecas con sus manos.

Ella rió.

- ¿Y cómo hizo tu madre esta vez para salvarte?-

-Simplemente salí corriendo de allí... ¿Porqué crees que he vuelto.

-Tú siempre en problemas, Sanosuke- Misao frunció el ceño- algún día no vas a poder escapar y algo malo te puede pasar... me preocupas- dirigió sus pasos hacia la cama y se sentó en el regazo del joven príncipe, quien de inmediato la rodeo con sus largos brazos.

-Ya te lo he dicho varias veces- le dijo Sanosuke mirándola fijamente, mezclando chocolate con esmeralda- Me sé cuidar muy bien solo, no te preocupes- acarició las mejillas sonrosadas de la princesa, su vista bajó hacia los carnosos labios y de pronto tuvo deseos de probarlos. Se acercó un poco más a ella, sus caras estaban casi juntas y sus respiraciones se confundían, más el, en vez de probar esos labios que tanto deseaba, desvió su camino y posó sus labios en la tibia frente de Misao, quien inmediatamente se sonrojó más aún de lo que estaba.

-¿Y cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Misao cambiando de tema.

-Hace una semana.

-A la fiesta, idiota- le corrigió ella, haciendo que Sanosuke soltase una pequeña carcajada.

-Ahora mismo, vine directo a tu cuarto- ella estaba apunto de preguntarle si había sido él el de la broma del jardín, aquel que la había besado minutos atrás, pero al escuchar su declaración desistió y no mencionó nada sobre el tema. Sabía perfectamente lo sobre protector que era Sanosuke, se podría decir que hasta más que su hermano, lo mejor era quedarse callada.

-Debo contarte algo muy importante- de pronto Misao tomó una actitud muy seria, más él no deshizo el abrazo, ninguno lo hizo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sanosuke.

-Lo vi, Sanosuke...después de cinco años, lo volví a ver- dijo la princesa. Sanosuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella lo había vuelto a ver ¿Sería eso bueno o malo?...cinco años...hace cinco años Sanosuke se hubiera puesto rebosante de alegría al escuchar la declaración de su querida amiga, más ahora, con nuevos sentimientos abarcando en su corazón... no estaba tan seguro de estar feliz ¿Cómo hacerlo?...si El era su más fuerte rival...

-¿Cuándo lo viste?- preguntó el príncipe con la voz un poco más enronquecida de lo normal, ella no se dio cuenta.

-Hace unos minutos, en la fiesta- la joven princesa estaba muy feliz y Sanosuke lo podía notar, desde que lo nombró sus ojos tomaron un inusual brillo ¿Acaso lo seguía amando?...ya habían pasado cinco años.

-¿Hablaste con El?- la acercó más a sí, como si quisiera protegerla de algo, como si quisiera evitar que ella escapara de sus brazos.

-El...El...no, no hablé con El- Misao bajó la vista, decepcionada. A pesar de el hecho de que su princesa no había hablado con "El" y estar feliz por eso, verla de esa forma lo desanimó, no le gustaba verla triste- Yo le llamé, pero El no me hizo caso...quizá no me reconoció, ya no soy la misma niña de antes- la alegría volvió a su aura.

-No...No lo eres- y era verdad, ya no era la misma niña de antes. Su forma de ser no había cambiado en nada y eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz, a él le gusta tan rebelde como era y no la cambiaría por nada. Pero al momento de entrar en el cuarto y verla tan hermosa...su cara ya no era redonda, como la de una niña, sino que era fina y angelical, sus pestañas tupidas, los carnosos labios, esos que por momentos le daban ganas de besar, sus ojos esmeraldas, siempre tan expresivos e hipnotizantes. Pero no solo eso había cambiado, ella ya no era una adolescente, ahora era una mujer, si, una muy bella mujer... ya no era la joven flacucha que conoció... Ahora, al mirar sus curvas de sirena le daban ganas de atraparla entre sus brazos. Sus pechos, aunque no muy voluptuosos eran los más lindos que había vito en su vida, contrastaban a la perfección con su abdomen plano y sus moldeadas piernas, sin duda una nueva mujer...y muy hermosa.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó algo extrañada Misao, de un momento a otro el apuesto príncipe se había quedado pensativo, no quitaba la mirada de su persona y al parecer estudiaba cada parte de su cuerpo, lo cual la incomodó un poco, más no lo suficiente como para no tenerle la misma confianza de siempre.

-Tonterías- respondió Sanosuke, sacando los pensamientos que extrañamente frecuentaban en su cabeza- Y... ¿Ya pensaste en que le vas a decir?... que yo recuerde El era como tu hermano mayor, o algo así-

-Pues yo no lo veo así- le interrumpió la princesa- Mas bien diría que era mi guardián... si...mi príncipe guardián- finalizó con un tono de esperanza.

-Que raro...a mí me pareció que era tu compañero de escapes, travesuras y esas cosas, ya sabes...tú profesión...- le respondió el recién llegado con un tono de ironía

Misao bufó.

-El era el único que me comprendía, al contrario de todos- la jovencita miró fijamente a Sanosuke- incluyéndote a ti-

-Mira "princesa"- la estrechó entre sus brazos- el que te quieras escapar del castillo y de esta vida a la que tu llamas "miserable"- al decir la última palabra, el príncipe hizo una extraña mueca imitando a Misao- que quieras vivir a cientos y cientos de kilómetros de este lugar, incluso que quieras cortar en millones de pedacitos a tu padre, lo entiendo. Es más, hasta te ofrecería mi ayuda-

A Misao comenzaron a alumbrarle lo ojos, eso de convertir a su padre en millones de pedazos de carne inservible le había gustado.

-Pero el que quieras luchar como un hombre, aprender ese extraño arte del Kento, Kinto, Konto...-

-Kempo- le corrigió Misao al mismo tiempo que soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Si, eso, lo que sea- vaya, nunca lograba decir la maldita palabra- el caso es que...de ninguna forma te ayudaría a escaparte del castillo para ir a luchar en las guerras junto a todos los demás soldados- hizo una pausa, mil muecas se dejaron ver en su rostro- ¿Sabes que me haría tu padre si te ayudara?...uf...me sacaría los ojos, me degollaría, haría de mi vida un infierno, me obligaría a casarme con Yukishiro- de tan solo imaginarlo, los vellos se le pusieron de punta- No podría soportarlo- finalizó en un acto dramático, poniendo las manos en alto con expresión de horror.

Misao solo puso los ojos en blanco, pero que dramático era Sanosuke.

-Pues, no creo que casarte con Yukishiro sea tan malo, deberías pensarlo mejor- él la miró incrédulo- lo digo en serio...ella es buena..., la única que vale la pena en esa familia, serían una hermosa pareja.

-Si, lo sé- la triste sonrisa del joven príncipe lo decía todo. Ella nunca se daba cuenta, nunca prestaba atención a sus sentimientos, no hacía caso a las indirectas, a sus muestras de afecto y aunque en lo deseara desde lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía de antemano que ella amaba al otro...pero si por algo se caracterizaba Sanosuke Sagara era por que nunca se daba por vencido, y de alguna u otra forma él la iba a conquistarla…costara lo que costara…

-¿Dónde está Misao?- su ceño fruncido lo decía todo… ¡se había ido, había dejado a todos los invitados solos!, pero no, no pudo conformarse con eso, sino que tuvo que armar un escándalo en frente de todos sus invitados ¡Pero lo iba a escuchar! ¡Claro que lo iba a escuchar!

-¡Donde está Misao, dónde está mi hija!- volvió a gritar, las sirvientas detenían su paso y buscaban refugio en donde encontraban, toparse con el Rey Saito cuando estaba de mal humor, a menos que desearas terminar hecho pedazos, no era para nada agradable.

-¡He dicho donde está mi…- había chocado con algo, con alguien…Bajó la vista para ver quién se había atrevido a interponerse en su camino, pero lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. Aquella mujer…era idéntica a Aiko… ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Qué dos personas se parecieran tanto? Por un momento quedó totalmente choqueado, esa mujer era tan…hermosa…igual que "ella", igual que su antigua mismas facciones, estatura, color de piel y sus ojos, sus ojos eran totalmente diferentes…los ojos de Aiko eran de color verde esmeralda, como su hermosa Misao…¡Misao!- Fuera de mi camino- y como el hombre que era, había arruinado el momento.

-¿Perdón?... ¿Acaso me está usted hablando a mi?- La manera en la que se expresó no le había gustado para nada.

Saito frunció el ceño, aún más furioso de lo que ya estaba, esa mujer se estaba comportando de una forma para nada adecuada.

-¿Algún problema?- no podía seguir ahí, estaba perdiendo el tiempo, debería estar buscando a su hija.

-Pues, la verdad…sí- la misteriosa mujer había alzado la cabeza y aunque aquel hombre que tenía en frente doblada su tamaño, ella era muy difícil de intimidar- no se si se ha dado cuenta, pero soy una mujer y por lo tanto usted…- lo miró de pies a cabeza con desprecio-señor…debería tratarme como tal y no como todo un bárbaro.

¿Ella había dicho bárbaro? ¿Bárbaro?...pero quién se creía que era, el único rey y señor de las tierras que ella estaba pisando era él, Ahime Saito, y nadie le hacía la contra a su palabra, menos una mujer. Quiso reclamarle, pero ella ya se había ido. ¡Oh, pero cuando la volviera a ver, se iba a enterar de quién era él!

¿En verdad era ella? Es decir, no la había visto desde que era una chiquilla, una hermosa y orgullosa chiquilla…

Sacudió la cabeza, no negaba que de alguna forma la pequeña princesa le había gustado, pero eso había sido hace cinco años ¿Cuántos años tendría ella ahora? ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinte? Suponía más o menos esa edad ¿sería igual de rebelde? ¿Seguiría igual de hermosa? No lo dudaba, sin embargo, ella seguía siendo menor que él, cinco años menor que él. Sea como sea, sin tomar en cuenta la edad, también seguiría siendo una princesa ¿Y él?...solo un simple soldado...

-¿Aún me recordarás?- una sonrisa de medio lado se dejó ver en su rostro, nunca lo hacía, pero recordarla había traído a la vida los buenos momentos que habían pasado cinco años atrás.

Sus ojos miraron al cielo. El firmamento, de un color azul marino hermoso, una bella noche, una radiante luna y mil recuerdos creídos olvidados…un nuevo comienzo como guardián, guardián de la princesa, al fin y al cabo, para eso había sido contratado.

**N/A**: Espero que les haya gustado el capi, la verdad la yo había publicado, pero decidí rehacer todo lo que había publicado. Pues, **no** **soy escritora**, pero trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo por mostrarles mis fics de una manera presentable.

Espero que les guste.


End file.
